


Transformation

by Kink_Kitten



Series: The Zoo [1]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Eggs, Gender transformation, Nonbinary Character, Oral, Other, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Janine has her first day as a conservationist
Series: The Zoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659334
Kudos: 5





	Transformation

The head-zoo keeper dabbed his forehead with a sweaty handkerchief as I read through the form in front of me. His bright red skin was particularly visible under the silly brown shorts and t-shirt he had on. My pen clicked rapidly as I flipped, scanning each line in turn. The clicking filled the small, chunky office where the two of us sat. I was wearing a sundress, and no underwear, and very much felt the chill of the over air-conditioned cube. Two guards, provided by an impartial company, stood against the wall. The zoo-keeper’s eyes darted to them, then to me, and back to them. I ignored him. This was the final of maybe 10 meetings, 3 with counseling, 2 with specialists, 5 with lawyers and zoo keepers. This particular zoo held endangered species of a… certain variety. Some of which had a very unusual reproductive cycle. I was one of 3 people being hired.  
I signed and dated on the dotted line, next to the zoo-keeper’s inky mark. He sighed audibly, then winced. The guards took the paperwork away promptly, then shut the door, leaving the two of us alone. I stood, and turned to leave as well.  
“T-t-thank you,” a somewhat weak voice stuttered out. I turned to see the zoo-keeper standing, mopping his brow nervously.  
“M-m-m-most p-p-people are-”  
“I’m not most people,” I cut across him. “You’re paying me well, and I want the side effects. Fuck this.” I waved my hand along the bottom of my dress. The zoo-keeper nodded.  
“St-st-st-still, I c-c-care for them, y-y-y’know?”  
I softened a little and smiled, nodding softly. The zoo-keeper smiled back timidly.  
I walked down to the first enclosure. Trans women had a very particular first stop, almost a ritual now. Modern science could offer a lot, but it still couldn’t match what this thing could do. The zoo frequently made the trade with trans women. I stepped into the waiting room, and 2 scientists nodded at me.   
“Please remove your clothing now,” one spoke distractedly from a monitor.  
“Coworker, not tourist,” the other said, moving forward to shake my hand. She wore the same uniform as the head zoo-keeper. “Emilia Estavez,” she smiled, giving my hand a shake. “I’m the veterinarian for this subset of creatures. Wonderful to have a new face on board!”  
“Janine Fischer,” I smiled back. She seemed quite young for a vet, but her warm green eyes relaxed me somehow.  
“I thought we were waiting until they get out of the enclosure before we got attached,” the other said, not ceasing their flutter at the monitors. Emilia rolled her eyes.  
“They are right though, you should prolly ditch that dress. We’ll have to get you a new one post-transformation anyway.” I took it off carefully, and a touch sadly. It was my first, and I really loved the look. It was a bright, cheery blue that somehow managed to give my bricky figure and feminine curve.  
“Don’t throw it out, yeah?” I muttered. Emilia put it in a drawer in her desk.  
“Of course hun.” Her hand gripped my shoulder for a moment.  
“Now or never,” the grump at the monitor said. Without waiting, I walked to the door. It opened, and I stepped into the enclosure.  
The first thing I noticed was that the enclosure was fucking hot. Massive trees jutted up everywhere, and a soft mist filled the air. Simulated bird calls rang out every couple of minutes, adding to the surreal feeling of the environment. The next thing I noticed was a patch of bright red, purple, and yellow berries about 30 feet to my left. I steadied myself, and walked towards them. I had been told that the way to get mated with by this creature is to eat each of the berries. I crouched down in front of the patch. Red tasted like cinnamon. The slightly bitter and faintly spiced kiss of cinnamon toast on the rare morning that I woke up in time to enjoy a quick bite before rushing out of the house. It was a long time companion. But toast didn’t send a red hot jolt of pleasure to my core. I gasped at the sensation, shivering in the heat. Next was purple. Purple tasted like pepperoni. Specifically the pepperoni that topped the pizza I got off the truck that occasionally deigned to visit my apartment block, the driver swearing that he never saw such a buncha losers while slipping kids quarters from the tip jar. I felt something stiffen between my legs, and I shook away the wave of self-hatred that followed. “Just one more to get rid of that thing,” I muttered, and bite down on yellow. Yellow ignored my taste buds and just sent a wash of pleasure through my body. My vision blurred momentarily, and I collapsed on the ground, heat sweeping through my body. Something wrapped around my legs, but I could barely feel it. I jolted violently, and my legs were pulled apart as my torso and arms were looped around several times, each pass of the whatever increasing my need.  
“Please...” I choked out desperately. Something dove into my mouth. I choked, a tendril pushing deep into my throat, squirting a viscous goo deep into my belly. Pain consumed my body, mixing so easily with the pleasure that I could barely tell the 2 apart. I locked up, going stiff. My vision swam into blackness.  
When I awoke, I couldn’t move. I felt liquid dripping out from between my legs. Strange I couldn’t feel… Suddenly, everything clicked, and I looked down at myself eagerly. My… my breasts were large, rounded, with large areolas covering at least a quarter of the surface, the nipples perked up. Beyond that, I saw a grey tendril, wrapped thrice around my stomach, and… another tendril was writhing slightly inside my… I tried to blink away the tears so I could see… my vagina. Tears rolled down my face slowly as I tried to restrain myself. I sniffled, and a yellow eye lurched towards me. It was wide, orange pupiled, and the most gorgeous thing I had seen. I wasn’t sure if that was the gender euphoria or the toxin. I had eyes only for the odd thing, and tried to kiss the tendril around my torso. The tendril inside me sped up, and a second slipped inside my mouth as I moaned. The pace was bruising, the sensations new. The creature scrapped my clit, the tentacle easily hitting my new g-spot as I suckled some goo from the tendril in my mouth. Each thrust drove fire into my belly, and I whimpered and moaned and writhed for the thing. The pleasure built, each movement pouring heat into my body. I felt the thing pick up the pace, faster, and faster, desperately trying to… more fluid squirted into my body, and I came, squirting onto the tendril I was impaled on. I blacked out again.  
I woke up with Emilia between my legs. The harsh lights of an examination room glared down at me. My feet rested in cold metal stirrups, and I shivered. I was still naked. I started examining my new body carefully, playing with and poking and pinching all over my breasts. I kept looking away and looking back jerkily, then poking one, then the other. Emilia cleared her throat gently.  
“Do you want me to leave you alone with yourself for a minute?” she asked from next to a cart of small orange orbs. I turned red at being caught, but she laughed gently. “I wasn’t teasing you.” She pushed the cart into a small room, but left the door open. I watched her place the orbs into an incubator delicately, one at a time. “It’s how we can speed up recovery time from certain creatures,” she said distractedly. “Hatching can take upwards of 3 months. In the wild, the host would be kept by magna palmite gemmae the whole time, and be fed various excretions in order to provide a long term mate for it. That is not optimal for costs or conservation, so we just remove the eggs ourselves. By the way, don’t -” THUD! I landed on my face, my feet still in the stirrups. My legs flopped on top of me, and I groaned quietly, before smiling as I looked up to see my vagina. Emilia sighed gently, and deposited the last egg. She grabbed my left arm, and someone else grabbed my right. I was hauled back into the chair, and lay there, staring up at Emilia and the grump from before.  
“We gonna see you tomorrow?” they asked.  
“Hell fucking yes! That was awesome!” my voice echoed around the room, and the pair in front of me winced. Mx. Grump held out a hand.  
“X,” I shook their hand, and they strode back to their computer. Emilia smirked.  
“Shower in there, clothes in there,” she pointed at 2 different doors. “Wait 30 more minutes before you try to move again. Welcome to your new home.” She set a small tomato down and twisted it all the way around, before walking back into the room with the eggs and closing the door.


End file.
